


Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ

by Metis_Ink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dating Sim AU, Multi, Multimedia, Pls.... trust me....., me @ myself last night: dating sim au but yuuri and victor just want each other, otome lingo, otome mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/pseuds/Metis_Ink
Summary: The otome community uncovers the mysteries of the Nikiforov-Katsuki Route, one of the most difficult and overly-complicated routes in a game supposedly just about ice skating.
  mysticdabberokay so I've literally conquered every other route on this damn game but yuuri keeps flat out rejecting me?? I've hit like 7 different Friend routes 50 times?? What does he want?? How high are his standards?? I'VE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU YUURI ALL I WANT IS YOUR HEART
Tiếng ViệtрусскийPodfic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit you checked this fic out welcome
> 
> Made under the stress of waiting for episode 11. And then episode 11 came and now i'm under the stress of waiting for episode 12. Kubo I trust you. Based off of [myself](https://twitter.com/metis_ink/status/808869437365489664) late at night, waiting. I don't really have much else of an explanation for this fic (?). It sort of sits on a realm of meta and fiction beyond terms I can describe.
> 
> UPDATE 1.1: game updated to include Georgi Route (i'm so sorry best boy), a couple other touch-ups, and bug-fixing.  
> UPDATE 1.2: graphics updated to include CG  
> UPDATE 1.3, 4/16/17: minor edits, thank you note from the creator
> 
> [Vietnamese Translation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8874355) by the wonderful [snowywing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snowywing/pseuds/snowywing)!  
> [Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8869435) by the fantastic [lunchee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee)!  
> [Russian Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092053) by the amazing [MayaBill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaBill/pseuds/MayaBill)!  
> 

**mysticdabber  
** okay so I’ve literally conquered every other route on this damn game but yuuri keeps flat out rejecting me?? I’ve hit like 7 different Friend routes 50 times?? What does he want?? How high are his standards?? I’VE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU YUURI ALL I WANT IS YOUR HEART

 **7knives  
** lol secret route

 **jjsbriefs  
** SECRET ROUTE

 **mysticdabber  
** what’s secret route

 **myyuuuuri  
** ARE YOU FOR FUCKIGN SERIOUS AUBREY IT TOOK ME 500 YEARS TO UNLOCK SECRET ROUTE AND YOU GOT IT IN 5 SECONDS

 **mysticdabber  
** WHAT’S SECRET ROUTE????

 **offcialvictuuris  
** Lmao okay here’s a non-spoilery guide if you’re going the full 10 miles.

If you’re too curious to wait then here’s the most popular FAQ about Yuuri’s Route. Let me tell you this. Route. Is. WILD.

But long story short Yuuri’s route is the most infamous (even before Chris’s suggestive route, and Victor’s dudepals route (lololol)) because you have to needle your choices VERY CAREFULLY. It’s Guide Dang It incarnate. One missed choice can lead to a Bad route and his Friends route is so common it’s practically his official route. His Lovers route is extremely hard to get without a guide, and he’s the only character besides JJ who has a hidden route (hence why everyone is impressed with you lmao).

 

* * *

 

 _kisskissonclearice_ | **An _On Clear Ice_ Fan Blog**

From the official site:

> Who knew ice skating could get this hot! A series of freak accidents leads you into becoming the Zamboni operator at the rink hosting an all-stars figure skating gala! Play through several unique routes as your Zamboni skills attract the attention of the attractive young skaters who might just see beyond your magnificent vehicle to the beautiful maiden behind the wheel!!

**Ask |  FAQ | Walkthrough | Official Merch | Links**

* * *

**FAQ**

Jump to: **YUURI KATSUKI ROUTE/SECRET ROUTE FAQ**

**—**

- **Any spoiler-free tips for Good/Lovers routes?**

Well to name a few…

> **Yuuri** : THE MOST POPULAR ROUTE OF COURSE because he's SO DAMN HARD TO CATCH. His route is so damn complicated we had to make him an entire FAQ. Is there a way to summarize Yuuri's Lover's route?? Suffering.
> 
> **Phichit** : ALWAYS say yes to a selfie. Even when he’s sad. Sunshine boy gets really deep about social media and that will actually get really serious later on. Also let him ride your Zamboni EVERY time he asks.
> 
> **Chris** : Innuendos at first, then ease off them around halfway through. Even if they’re funny. Trust me, it’s going to be REALLY HARD to not pick them in the second half. No Lovers End.
> 
> **JJ** : Focus on his ego, especially when he’s upset. It cheers him up about 100% in the first half of the game. Then he starts getting deep and you’ll have to get serious. Also if when he says THAT THING… say **“If you are the sun… I’ll be your galaxy.”** Required for Lovers route.
> 
> **Leo** : Holy shit WIKIPEDIA EVERYTHING. This boy knows WAY TOO MUCH ABOUT MUSIC. He’s the third person after Victor and Yuuri to be most susceptible to Friend ends because ONE MISSED FACT CAN LEAD TO YOUR DOOM. Also be positive. He doesn’t respond well to pessimism.
> 
> **Georgi** : NEVER GIVE UP ON HIM. He's going to be REALLY FRUSTRATING in the first half for talking about his ex 90% of the time but he'll notice you. Kick his ass a bit but NEVER insinuate you might leave him. Trust me. This boy is loyal af and you gotta show him you'll reciprocate that 100%.
> 
> **Seung Gil** : Just give him space. Always bring presents (especially ones related to dogs or dancing) or coffee. He fucking loves coffee and will eventually be accustomed to your presence. So subtle that people have said they don’t even realize they’re in his route before it happens. No Lovers End for him either, sorry.
> 
> **Michele** : ALWAYS SUPPORT MICHELE. Even if he yells at you for supporting him instead of Sara, IT WILL PAY OFF. Supporting Sara is a one-way ticket to a friendship route or bad end where he sees you as a threat to their relationship.
> 
> **Emil** : Fucking. Optimism. Even when he’s hit rock bottom always remind him there’s good in life. He is pure as fucking angels. Be serious when you have to, but always remind him that there’s hope.
> 
> **Otabek** : Let him have a voice, always, and support his career as much as you can. Say good things about Yurio; if you fuck this up in the second half you’re 90% guaranteed a bad end. NEVER offer him a ride in the Zamboni, especially when he wants to skate. Be patient. He will come to you.
> 
> **Mila** : Always offer a Café date when she’s free, but never when she’s busy. She takes her career very seriously, and she loves it when you respect her schedule. Also say yes to when she offers to do your makeup at her apartment. It’s a one-way ticket into a Lover’s event.
> 
> **Sara** : DON’T. DISS. MICKEY. Even if you want to. Encourage her to be independent, but always do so in respect to their relationship. Once you’ve completed that, you MUST say yes to her offer to teach you ballet.

- **Waaaait, I can’t get a Victor Lover’s Route?**

Nope, sorry! Like Chris and Seung Gil, his main route is basically a friendship route. He does have a special route, however. See the **YUURI KATSUKI ROUTE FAQ**.

**-How do I help JJ get back together with his girlfriend?? Is it possible??**

Absofuckinlutely! It’s pretty simple actually, just always remind JJ about “the people who were always cheering him on” and “the special person in his life.” Most people mistake this as him thinking about you, but he’s actually thinking about Isabella. Yeah it sucks but it’s pretty cute when you think about it.

**-Are Mila and/or Sara gal pal routes…?**

SARA KISSED ME ON THE HIGHEST POINT OF THE FERRIS WHEEL WITH THE CITY LIGHTS GLOWING AROUND THE GAY ASS NIGHTTIME AS I CRIED AND TOLD HER I LOVED HER I’M PRETTY SURE THEY’RE NOT

- **I heard I can get a Yurio route?**

It’s pretty hard, but yes! A Yurio friendship route is possible, if not required if you want to snag the Secret Route, but it’s only after you’ve completed Otabek’s route. It helps to pay attention during Otabek’s route because Yurio responds well to people who know his best friend.

ALSO: He loves talking about his grandpa. Talking about family helps a ton, but DON’T mention his mom unless he does so first. Diss Victor a lot during the first half, even if you don’t mean it, but DON’T diss Yuuri. Not even in the first half, and especially not in the second half. Even if he’s dissing Yuuri himself. Stop dissing Victor around the second half. Never compliment JJ ever.

 

* * *

**YUURI KATSUKI ROUTE FAQ / SECRET ROUTE FAQ   [SPOILER WARNING!!!]**

Yes… we had to make an entire sub-section for him…

—

- **Why the hell can’t I get with Yuuri?? Does he not want me???**

You CAN get with Yuuri, but it’s INCREDIBLY difficult to grab it. Follow every single step on our Yuuri Lovers Route Guide if for 100% success rate, but to get the gist of it:

> -Don’t screw up the first meeting flag. You have to answer **“The rink is still open,”** or else you WILL NOT be able to complete his first event.
> 
> -People you can’t diss, EVER: Phichit, Yurio, Victor, the Nishigoris, his family/Minako
> 
> -PUSHINESS NEVER WORKS. I REPEAT DO NOT BE PUSHY. 
> 
> -Fangirling about Victor works 100% of the time, it’s totally okay to fangirl about Victor, he thinks it’s a safe zone.
> 
> -Don’t approach Victor in this route until AFTER the gala. This should be your only interaction and you CANNOT take Yuuri with you. (In hindsight, it's probably one of the saddest moments in the game, even if Victor smiles the whole time.)
> 
> -Do NOT insinuate anything romantic is happening between Victor and Yuuri, but don't flat out deny it either. Denying it only makes Yuuri depressed.
> 
> -Offers to ride the Zamboni will only scare him away until the second half of the game.
> 
> -Hug him at the end of his final performance, but ONLY his final performance.
> 
> -Do NOT push for info about “last year’s banquet." 
> 
> -You need to remind him that you love him at the right times. There will be five times you can do this but you should only do it twice: during his last practice, and after the gala. 

Doing anything else will lead you to a Bad end, a Friend end, or, if you somehow manage to make it, the Secret Route. Unlike the other Lovers routes, however, this route isn’t considered Yuuri’s “True” ending as much as the True Friends and Secret Ending are.

- **There’s a… secret route? How do I unlock it?**

Holy shit, is there. Here’s is the long list of requirements to get it:

> -You MUST have completed **Victor AND Yuuri’s True Friend Routes**
> 
> -You have to complete **Yurio’s route** , which means you have to have completed **Otabek’s route**
> 
> -You must have maxed friendship with Yuuko to get the **Keys to Ice Castle** special item.
> 
> -You have to **get fired from the Zamboni business** in the second half. It’s sad, I know, but it’s very important. To do this, you have to **take blame for breaking into the gala rink**.
> 
> -When Chris mentions **“last year’s banquet,”** PUSH FOR INFO. This will unlock numerous dialogue options later on and you must hit all 8 of them. They’re pretty obvious when you see them; if someone brings up the banquet at any time, HIT IT.
> 
> -When Phichit asks you about what happened to Victor at the banquet to change him, say **“Maybe he fell in love.”**
> 
> **-** When trying to figure out who sent Yuuri the roses, say **“Maybe it was Victor.”** This answer is confirmed if you hit the easter egg in Leo’s route (see below).
> 
> **-** When you and Yuuri are talking about Victor, **choose the options that insinuate he’s still in love with Victor**. (If you do this without the other requirements, it’s possible get a Friend route where Yuuri accepts his onesided love for Victor, and thanks you for supporting him.)
> 
> -It’s not enough to continuously insinuate to Yuuri that Victor is in love with him. **You have to do it at the right times.** It may seem like he’s just brushing you off, but if you catch the right flags, it pays off:
> 
> _–I feel like I’ve always been invisible to him lately…_  
>  **“He looks at you like you’re everything.”**
> 
> – _I’ll just be an annoyance if I bother him._  
>  **“He always looks like he’s having fun when you talk to him.”**
> 
> – _Was Victor… really watching me?_  
>  **“He couldn’t take his eyes off you.”**
> 
> – _I don’t know if I’m good enough._  
>  **“That’s up for him to decide, don’t you think?”**
> 
> – _What if he decides I’m not for him?_  
>  **“I think he’s already decided.”**

If you do every single one of these things, then…

- **Whoa since when did this become Victor’s route??**

Once you complete all of the requirements for the secret route, you’ll be transferred into what seems to be a Victor route. That’s why this route is more commonly referred to as the **Nikiforov-Katsuki** route, because it's a route they do together (and also because this fandom is full of romantics lol). The route from this point on should be pretty straightforward. I would recommend telling Victor **“FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK KISS HIM”** for some hilarious dialogue and some pretty satisfying results.

**-Wait so for the ENTIRE GAME Victor’s been trying to get with Yuuri?**

YEAH LMAO. But for real, he loves Yuuri. Not that Yuuri took it that way at all. Seriously, if you look through his CG gallery, you’ll see the only people he makes affectionate physical contact with are Yuuri (and you, since you got that hug CG at the end of his True Friend route). Victor and Yuuri care about each other beyond what any coach and skater usually have.

From what the game says, Victor and Yuuri have been mutually pining for a WHILE, and while Victor is subtly courting, Yuuri doesn’t think he’s good enough for Victor despite their closeness. It’s obvious Victor adores Yuuri, though, even if Yuuri thinks otherwise. And Yuuri loves him back, so much; why do you think it’s so hard to get his Lover’s route? 

There are also a TON of easter eggs that point to these facts in the other routes, too.

- **Easter eggs, you say?**

Yeah check it out:

> -If you decide to check out Victor’s Instagram in Phichit’s route, his third post is a shot of the skaters doing warmup with the hashtag _#wishfulthinking_ , commonly mistaken as a wish to return to the ice. If you look closely, you’ll notice that he’s framed the scene around Yuuri.
> 
> -If you decide to search the break room during Mila’s route, you’ll find Yuuri asleep after a stressful practice. Examine the hot tea on the bench next to him, and you’ll see it’s signed **_For Sleeping Beauty_** _._ You’ll learn in the Secret route how much Victor loves using this nickname.
> 
> -During Yurio’s route, Victor will tease Yurio for having a crush on Otabek. Even if it doesn’t make any sense at the time, say **“Or Yuuri…”** Yurio will get massively pissed, but Victor will find this hilarious and say, “Right? Right? Who wouldn’t fall for Yuuri?” and then go suspiciously silent. This is the only time outside of the Secret route he’ll use his Happy/Blushing sprite.
> 
> -At the end of JJ’s Lover’s route, you’ll arrive well after the gala has finished. While inspecting the seat JJ saved for you, you’ll find a gala program left on the seat next to yours and you can choose to pick it up. You’ll find a bunch of extremely detailed notes about each skater, but the writer is thinking about Yuuri very personally. There’s even a little heart next to his name. If you observe the routes where you DO come in time, you’ll find out your neighbor was supposed to be Victor.
> 
> -There’s a hint that Victor sent Yuuri the roses in Leo’s route. When he’s giving you romantic advice, you can ask him what kind of flowers HE would send if he wanted to insinuate romantic intent. He’ll say “Blue roses, of course! For that Nikiforov touch.” Nikiforov touch indeed you sap…
> 
> -In Otabek’s route, while looking for the first-aid kit, you’ll come across a phone with one of Victor’s old outfits. Examine it at first, and later when you’re looking for clues to who broke into the rink, there will be an option to **“Check the suspicious phone.”** You can turn it on and find that one of the gala photos of Yuuri is on the lock screen. It’s confirmed in Chris’ route that this phone is Victor’s.
> 
> -Yuuri's True Friends Route involves you going shopping, and if you examine the jewelry store, you get this bit of dialogue:  
>  **"Rings... I wonder if Victor ever..."  
>  "? Oh, sorry, I was just... daydreaming again, ahaha..."**
> 
> -In Phichit's Lover's route, if you decide to stop by the break room before the banquet, you'll find Yuuri watching over some old Victor routines. He won't notice you at first, so Phichit will comment that **"maybe one day [MC] will watch [Phichit] the way Yuuri watches Victor..."**
> 
> -If you wrongly choose Yuuri's locker to break into during Georgi's route and still decide to search through it, you'll find out that the boy who claimed to have taken down all of his Victor merchandise kept just one of his idol for good luck…a picture of them together, the item looking worn and clutched tightly one too many times. Georgi will be there to dramatically muse with,  **"heartbreak **… does it escape any of us?"**  **

 

* * *

 

**EXTRA FAQ**

**-So this means I can’t get a Victor Lover’s Route?? But I love him???**

If the game itself didn’t convince you, it’s confirmed by the creator that Victor is gay and completely gone for Yuuri. In fact, there’s official material addressing how if you are able to complete Yuuri’s INCREDIBLY DIFFICULT Lover’s route, Victor will try to be happy for both of you but also be absolutely brokenhearted. So yeah. That’s why it sounds like he’s going to cry at the banquet. Congratulations.

 **-Is it possible to fail the Secret ending after I've achieved it...?**  

The game has been cruel enough. You can rest easy after achieving this special route; most of the dialogue options just unlock more easter eggs or different variations of their happy ending. Imo one of the best choices you can make is that when Yuuri asks you where he should get an apology present for Victor, choose **"The jewelry store."** He responds... very enthusiastically, and with VERY satisfying results.

- **What’s JJ’s “Wrecked” Route…?**

If you can’t catch JJ’s lie about the Singapore banquet in the first half of the game, then the post-gala banquet will go a LOT differently and you’ll have to choice to “Wreck his lying ass.” Even if you love JJ, this perhaps leads to one of the FUNNIEST endings in the game and I highly recommend going for it at least once. Don't worry, he and MC will still get a happy ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO CROSS-POSTED ON [TUMBLR](http://bunnjou.tumblr.com/post/154486651930/mysticdabber-okay-so-ive-literally-conquered) FOR MAXIMUM BLOG AESTHETIC. CONFESSION IVE ALWAYS REALLY LIKED JJ AND HIS GF U GO BOI THANK U FOR READING 
> 
> NOTE, 4/16/17: I'm sorry that I can't get to everyone's comments as old the fic is now!! Everyone's continued support for this fic really makes me want to return to it one day and I do have plans on the table to do so should I find time between other projects. I never expected this fic to get the attention it did and the response to it has warmed me like you don't even know. Thank you to everyone who has supported and everyone who continues to support. This really helped me believe in the creative possibilities of multimedia fanfiction and its language!
> 
> I've had a few requests to make this game real, which is difficult to answer. Creating a dating sim is a ton of work, and I don't want to commit a project that large exclusively to someone unable to take the massive time and energy to take it to the finishing block. Personally, I also want to add content to this story myself in the future, though that may take a while. In short, however, should anyone want to take up the challenge of making a game based off of this fic as it is and give credit, you are free to do so. Just thank you so much for supporting and loving this work! It means the world.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869435) by [read by lunchee (lunchee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee)
  * [Yuuri Katsuki Secret Route Walkthrough/FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874355) by [snowywing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowywing/pseuds/snowywing)




End file.
